


gingerbread

by nijimonyong



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, december-centric, gekkagumi, happy birthday mikage hisoka!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: "...August,""Ya, ada apa, December?""...Setelah misi ini, aku ingin makan gingerbread.""Pfft—tentu. Setelah ini, ayo kita makan gingerbread. Tentunya, bersama April juga.""...Un."
Kudos: 4





	gingerbread

Mikage Hisoka menyukai marshmallow, namun _gingerbread_ lah yang membuatnya ikut dengan August.

.

**(1)**

Dia sedang kabur dari kejaran—karena mencuri—orang saat matanya menangkap etalase sebuah toko kue.

Etalase tersebut dihias dengan hiasan natal. Di sana, terdapat berbagai macam kue. Namun, yang menarik perhatiannya ialah sebuah kue—biskuit?—yang berbentuk seperti manusia.

Dia menatap kue tersebut.

Ia ingin mencobanya.

.

**(2)**

Pemuda itu datang lagi.

Dia datang kepadanya, bersama anak yang sekiranya seusianya, lagi. 

(Padahal dia sudah menolak ajakan pemuda itu. Oh, dan anak yang bersamanya terlihat tidak bersahabat.)

Namun, berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Pemuda tersebut—sebelum pergi—memberinya sesuatu.

"Aku akan datang lagi," pemuda itu berujar, "oh, aku akan memberikanmu _gingerbread_."

_Gingerbread_ —ini sama seperti yang dia lihat di etalase toko waktu itu. Ia mengigitnya, mencoba, lalu...

"...Aku ikut."

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

.

**(3)**

August—pemuda itu—memberinya tempat tinggal yang hangat. Dan makannan. 

Ia menyukai makanan manis, terutama marshmallow. Tapi, setiap kali bulan Desember datang, yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu adalah _itu._

Itu— _gingerbread_ ; entah mereka dan August yang membuatnya saat sedang luang, atau mereka membelinya di toko.

Dia tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan adalah saat mereka bertiga memakan _gingerbread_ bersama, ditemani dengan coklat hangat.

(Ia menyukai natal, karna di saat itulah dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama April dan August, memakan _gingerbread_.)

.

**(4)**

Dia terjatuh.

Jatuh dari ketinggian karena August yang mendorongnya—berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Dia mengigit bibirnya, teringat, wajah August kala terakhir. Ucapan August. Lalu... mulut August yang seakan berucap 'maaf.'

Dia tidak suka ini. Dia berharap ini hanya mimpi—bahwa August meninggal karenanya adalah mimpi, dan dia akan terbangun sebentar lagi.

(August berjanji akan memakan gingerbread bersamanya dan April saat natal nanti—tapi....)

.

**(5)**

Mikage Hisoka menatap _gingerbread_ yang dibuat Fushimi Omi.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Seperti dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Dia mengigit _gingerbread_ tersebut, memakannya.

...Enak. Dan terasa hangat.

.

* * *

_"...August,"_

_"Ya, ada apa, December?"_

_"...Setelah misi ini, aku ingin makan_ gingerbread _."_

_"Pfft—tentu. Setelah ini, ayo kita makan_ gingerbread _. Tentunya, bersama April juga."_

_"...Un."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun Mikage Hisoka! Tentunya belum telat kan, ya (dalam waktu Indo ww)
> 
> Terima kasih buat Chae yang mau kurusuhin buat nulis ini huhuhu. Tentunya fic ini masih banyak kekurangan karna ngebut ditulisnya. Saya pun juga bingung nulisnya kudu piye ;;;
> 
> Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Mikage Hisoka!


End file.
